Je veux vivre !
by R-K.971
Summary: Je meurs dans un accident de scoot en allant au boulot et j'atterri à Fairy Tail. Entre combats épiques, humour à gogo, jurons prononcés et amours compliqués, vais-je réussir à vivre la vie dont j'ai toujours souhaité ? Attention, contient un paquets de jurons ! Inspirer de 'Entre deux monde' et 'Fusions des mondes' de Viday, et 'Renaissance' de Freak666chaos
1. Chapitre 1 - Une arrivée ecrasante

Le réveil sonne cinq heures, il est temps de se lever et d'aller travailler. La météo promettait d'être favorable à une bonne intervention. Je prends mon dej, me douche et m'habille. J'enfile un pantalon de chantier noir et un tee-shirt blanc gris avec le logo de la boite où je travaille ainsi que mon collier. C'était une pièce en argent qu'un ami m'avait donné avant qu'il déménage, il y avait un dragon avec en dessous le nom Arthus sur une face, et sur l'autre une croix avec les mots ''Force et Honneur'' gravé dessus. Je prends le temps de passer devant le miroir afin d'attacher mes cheveux. Je regarde mon reflet de mes yeux marron, c'est celui d'un mec qui va commencer sa journée de boulot dans un monde où il ne se sent pas à l'aise. La peau blanche légèrement bronzé, le visage rasé, les cheveux brun mi- longs et un poids faisant envier tous les mannequins. Je sors de la salle de bains, enfile mon blouson gris et me dirige vers le garage où j'attache mon casque et démarre mon vieux scoot pour me rendre au boulot, Faut vraiment que j'arrive à chopper mon permis putain. Sur la route, je me remets à penser à Fairy Tail, un sacré manga, bien que le fan-service soit omniprésent mais qui n'empêche pas de l'apprécier. J'avais déjà adoré RAVE, mais FT est juste épique. Les personnages sont attachants, l'histoire est intéressante et bien ficelé, bref, un bon manga. Même si il n'a pas le niveau de badassitude de Dragonball Z, l'univers reste vraiment bien. Mais bon, concentrons-nous sur la route, il serait dommage d'avoir un accident à juste 5 minutes du boulot. Trouver un boulot à 20 ans est compliqué, alors quand le patron m'a demandé si j'étais d'accord pour un CDD de 6 mois, j'ai dit oui tout de suite. Même si je me débrouille mieux avec un pc qu'avec une clé de 19. C'est en m'arrêtant à un stop que je constate qu'il y a vraiment du monde sur la route aujourd'hui, c'est fou, et il est que 6h du mat. Bon, il faut essayer de se frayer un chemin pour passer. Après avoir bien attendu, une occasion s'offre enfin à moi, victoire ! Je continue ma route tranquillement, le soleil brillait, le vent caressait ma peau et le camion qui arrivait en face quitta sa voie. QUOI ! Dans un élan de courage, j'essaie tant bien que mal d'évité le poids-lourd, mais rien y fait.

Du sang, des morceaux de chair, tels était le spectacle qui s'offrait à moi alors que je fermais lentement les yeux. On dit qu'on voit une lumière blanche avant de mourir, et ben c'est le cas pour moi. Après la lumière, il faisait noir, je ne voyais rien. Le néant total, il faisait froid. Apparemment, c'est pas le paradis qui m'attends, d'un autre côté c'est pas plus mal, je préfère largement un bon ACDC en compagnie de Satan, que de chanter des cantiques avec des anges castrer dans un monde peuplé de licornes, d'arc-en-ciel et autres bisounours. C'est à ce moment-là qu'une sphère blanche apparut devant moi, je la regardai avec attention. Elle était chaude et douce, je me sentais étrangement bien. La lumière se mit à briller d'un seul coup, et vint se loger dans mon pendentif. C'est à ce moment que je retombai à nouveau dans les bras de la Mort. En fait, mourir, c'est chiant.

Mes yeux se décidèrent enfin à s'ouvrir, et la première chose que j'ai vue, était un plafond. Putain de merde, je suis vivant. Les questions fusaient dans ma tête, comment, pourquoi, où-suis-je ? Jusqu'à ce qu'un violent mal de crâne fit son apparition. Pitié, le concert de Nirvana dans ma tête pourrait s'arrêter s'il vous plait ? Je tournai la tête sur la gauche et vis un chat bleu. On se regardait tous les deux avec des yeux à déshabiller une nonne. Je pris quelque secondes avant de réaliser ce qu'il se passait puis je poussai un cri d'étonnement divin. Le chat suivit juste après.

- Qui es-tu ? Demanda le chat.

- Putain de merde, je suis vivant ? Comment c'est possible ça ?

- Pff… C'est un drôle de nom ça, ricana le chat.

- Mais… Comment ?

- Oh, je vois que tu es réveillé.

Un petit vieux moustachu, pas plus haut que mes jambes entrait dans la pièce, il était habillé de bleu et portait un bonnet orange. Il tenait un bâton dans sa main.

- Je suis le maitre Makarov, et tu es à Fairy Tail. Tes questions ont-elles leurs réponses ?

- Non, je suis censé être mort, alors comment…

- Nous t'avons soigné, tes blessures étaient graves et tu as dormi une semaine entière.

- Vous dites que vous m'avez soigné ? Mais… J'étais en morceaux, j'ai littéralement explosé…

- Tu as littéralement explosé le sol, se moqua le chat.

- Tu devrais te reposé encore un peu, je reviendrais tout à l'heure. Happy, viens avec moi.

- Aye !

Le chat bleu déploya ses ailes, passa tranquillement devant moi et quitta la pièce avec le petit vieux, devant mes yeux de merlan frit. Attends une minute, le chat a parlé ? Il est bleu, a des ailes et s'appelle Happy ? Le petit vieux s'appelle Makarov ? Ne me dites pas que… C'est à ce moment précis que je lâchai le plus gros jurons jamais prononcé sur cette terre. Putain, je suis à Fairy Tail ? Je suis mort sur Terre, et j'ai atterrit à Earthland ? Vivant qui plus est. Je me calmais quelques instants afin de faire le point. Tout d'abord l'époque, ensuite, on ne parle pas de ce qu'ils sont sur Terre, et enfin, savoir comment j'ai pu atterrir ici. Peut-être que Dieu existe bel et bien et m'accorda ma dernière volonté ? Si c'est le cas, je me convertis tout de suite. Non mais sérieux, je crois que mon cerveau va exploser. Je ne peux pas rester comme ça, il faut que je me lève. Tentative échoué tellement mes côtes me faisait mal. On va peut-être rester assis, c'est mieux. C'est à ce moment précis que le dénommer Makarov refit son apparition. Il referma la porte derrière lui et s'approcha de moi.

- Alors, tu vas mieux ?

- Euuuh, un peu. _Si tu savais mon vieux._

- Bien. Alors, comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Je m'appelle Lucian, Lucian Erskine.

- Lucian ?

- Mes parents voulaient une fille pour l'appeler Lucia, mais c'est moi qui suis arrivé.

- Je vois.

- Dites-moi, comment j'ai atterri ici ?

- Un flash de lumière est apparu et a fait un trou dans le sol de la guilde. Lorsque la fumée se dissipa, tu étais allongé sur une de nos membres, en sang, et quasi mort.

- Euuuh… _ça va le pétard le vieux ?_

- D'où la question suivante, viens-tu d'un autre monde ?

- Oui, et je ne comprends pas moi-même comment j'ai atterri ici ? Dans le monde d'où je viens, j'ai eu un terrible accident qui m'a tué sur le coup, mon corps avait explosé en morceau, et là vous me dites que mon corps était entier… ou presque… bref vous avez compris.

- C'est sérieux comme histoire ?

- Aussi sérieux qu'un cancer.

-Mmmmh… Je vois.

- Au fait, où sont mes affaires ?

- Tes vêtements ? Ils sont là, sur la table.

- Euuuuh… Il n'y avait rien d'autre que moi dans le flash de lumière ?

- Exact. Pourquoi cette question ?

- Adieu cher scooter pleurais-je, tu vas me manquer !

Le maitre ne pris pas la dernière remarque de ma part et s'en alla après m'avoir souhaité de me rétablir au plus vite. J'espère qu'il ne va pas revenir dans cinq minutes parce que là ça va être dur. Bref, si j'ai bien compris, lorsque j'ai perdu mon combat face au camion, ce flash de lumière que j'ai vu m'a téléporté ici. Ensuite j'ai fait ce rêve avec cette boule blanche et… MON COLLIER ?! Ouf… Il est toujours à mon cou. Mais ce rêve, que voulait-il dire ? Autant se rendormir, j'en saurai peut-être un peu plus au réveil.

Pendant ce temps, à l'extérieur de la chambre, dans le hall de la guilde, tout le monde attendait le maitre afin de savoir qui était cet étrange individu. C'est une femme aux cheveux rouge qui posa la première question.

- Maitre, comment est-il ?

- Il va bien Erza, il s'est réveiller et est un peu déboussolé. Il se repose.

- Cool ! Je vais le voir ! Intervint un homme aux cheveux rose qui courut en direction des escaliers.

Malheureusement, cette tentative fut veine car un énorme poing du maitre vint s'abattre sur lui, le clouant au sol.

- Natsu ! Quand je dis reposé, je veux dire en silence, et seul. Ecoutez-moi, dit-il en s'adressant au reste de la guilde, ce jeune homme vient d'un autre monde, il vient d'arriver ici et est totalement perdu, je compte sur vous pour faire une bonne impression.

La guilde acquiesça dans un énorme brouhaha de délire et d'alcool. Tandis que Lucian rêvait.

Je m'étais rendormi, et maintenant je rêvais, j'étais toujours dans ce noir absolu, ce néant. Je ne voyais rien, n'entendais rien. C'est à ce moment que mon collier se mit à briller. La boule de lumière sortit et se plaça devant moi. Je m'en approcha et tandis la main afin de la toucher, la boule de lumière blanche se laissa faire et se mit à briller un peu plus.

-…an… …cian…

- Quoi ? Répète un peu ?

La sphère avait une voie féminine un peu cassé par l'écho.

- Lucian…

- Tu connais mon nom ?

- Oui…

- Qui est tu ?

- Je suis toi…

La lumière blanche disparut alors et retourna dans le collier.

- Attends, j'ai pas fini ! Attends.

C'est à ce moment que je me réveillai en trombe du lit, en sueur, et le souffle lourd, comme si j'avais couru un marathon.

- Putain, c'est quoi ce bordel ? Et t'es quoi comme lumière toi ?

- Tu es sur que tu vas bien ?

Une jeune femme blonde était assise sur une chaise à côté du lit. Elle avait une tête interrogatrice. C'est sûr que voir un mec s'énervé contre son collier doit être assez étrange à regarder.

- Oui bien sûr, je discutais avec mon collier. _Sérieux mec t'aurais pu mentir._

- Je vois…

- Je m'appelle Lucian, et toi ?

- Je suis la fille sur laquelle tu as atterri, Lucy.

Attends, pause, j'ai atterri sur Lucy ? Ouf… Dire que j'aurais pu atterrir sur Erza mangeant un gâteau à la fraise.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir atterri dessus, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès.

- Non non, je ne t'en veux pas, ne t'inquiète pas.

C'est sur ces mots que l'on éclata de rire tous les deux, pendant une bonne minute, après un long moment de silence. Je m'appelle Lucian Erskine, et j'ai atterri à Fairy Tail. J'ai hâte de faire la connaissance de tout le monde.


	2. Chapitre 2 - Fairy Tail

- Alors comme ça tu viens d'un autre monde ? Demanda Lucy.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Les nouvelles vont vites à ce que je vois.

- Tu t'y habitueras, t'en fait pas. En tout cas, Wendy et Polyusska ont fait du beau boulot en te soignant, tu as l'air complètement rétabli.

- Wendy ? Polyusska ?

- Wendy est une mage, et Polyusska est en quelque sorte le médecin de Fairy Tail.

Je voie, c'est pour ça que je n'ai que des courbatures. La petite Dragon Slayer du ciel et cette vieille sorcière m'ont soigné, ça n'a pas dû être de tout repos. En tout cas, ça m'aide à me situer dans l'époque.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu à l'air pensif ?

- Non, rien. Je vous remercie de m'avoir soigné, j'ai bien cru que j'allais mourir une deuxième fois.

- Une deuxième fois ?

- Je suis mort dans mon monde, et quand j'ai ''atterri sur toi'' j'étais au seuil de la mort, encore une fois.

- Je voie. Tu comptes retourner dans ton monde ?

- Je ne sais pas, tu réagirais comment si tu revenais dans ta famille alors qu'elle possède les restes de ton corps ?

- Donc tu as de la famille non ?

- Une famille qui a perdu un fils, et qui possède ses restes. Je te l'ai dit, à ton avis, comment ils réagiraient ? Ils me prendraient surement pour un usurpateur qui se moque d'eux ou qui en aurait après leurs argents. _T'as trouvé rien d'autres comme excuse pour rester mec ?_

- Mmmh… C'est sans doute vrai.

- De plus, la magie est inexistante dans mon monde. Ce serait totalement irréaliste. Imagine, salut papa, salut maman, en fait je suis pas mort, j'ai été téléporté par une lumière blanche dans un autre monde ou j'ai été soigné et je suis revenu ici. Non sérieux, ça l'fait pas.

- Tu as une façon bien étrange de voir les choses.

- On me le dit souvent.

- Bien, si tu te sens mieux, que dirais tu de descendre afin de te présenter aux autres ?

- Pourquoi pas, tu me passe mes vêtements qui sont sur la table ?

- Ces loques ?

Effectivement, mes habits étaient en lambeaux. Je pouvais les porter, mais il fallait penser à en acheter des nouveaux.

Après m'être changé, je suivi Lucie jusque dans le hall, où tout le monde m'attendais. J'ai eu droit à toute sorte de questions genre ''t'es un alien ?'', ''tu maitrise quoi comme magie'' et j'en passe. J'ai pu faire la connaissance de toute la guilde, Natsu qui voulait se battre contre moi, Erza qui le mit à terre en moins de deux, Grey qui se déshabillait, Elfman qui hurlait le mot ''homme'', Gajeel qui bouffait une vis, Mirajane au bar… Bref, toute la bande quoi.

- Dit moi Lucian, tu te sens mieux à présent ?

- Oui, bien mieux, merci m'sieur Makaraov.

- Tu dois avoir soif, Mira, sert lui donc à boire.

- Bien maitre. Alors ? Je te sers quoi ?

- Une bière s'il te plait.

La barmaid me servit et je pense que je n'ai jamais descendu une chope aussi vite. Mira et Makarov étais bouche bée.

- Et bien, on peut dire que tu as une belle descente.

- Merci, enfin, je crois. Je peux en avoir une autre ?

- Bien sur mon garçon, sers-toi !

Alors que j'étais assis au bar à descendre ma deuxième bière, je vis à ma droite une petite tête bleue. Il s'agissait de Wendy, accompagné de son chat, Carla.

- B-bonjour, je m'appelle Wendy, et elle c'est Carla, c'est moi qui vous es soigné.

- Enchanté Wendy, je m'appelle Lucian. Je te remercie de m'avoir soigné. Mais tu peux me tutoyer.

- Ah, i-il n'y a pas de quoi, ce n'est rien.

- Franchement Wendy, arrête un peu d'être aussi timide, ronchonna Carla.

- M-mais…

- Ce n'est pas grave, je peux comprendre comment tu dois te sentir, ça a du t'épuisé d'utilisé ta magie pour me soigné.

- Et comment, elle a passé une journée entière à dormir par ta faute.

- Carla, voyons, il était gravement blessé, il aurait pu mourir.

- Umf…

Carla s'en alla en ronchonnant, comme à son habitude. Je me demande s'il lui arrive de sourire à cette chatte.

- Excuse-la, elle ne voulait pas dire ça.

- Ce n'est rien. Elle a l'air de tenir beaucoup à toi, va essayer de lui parler.

Wendy me remercia et alla rejoindre Carla. Le maitre en profita pour commencer une conversation que je ne voulais pas vraiment abordé.

- Dis-moi Lucian, dit-il assis sur le comptoir une choppe à la main, que sait tu de la magie.

- Seulement qu'elle existe ici et pas dans mon monde. Je sais aussi que pour une raison ou une autre j'ai été envoyé ici.

- Je vois.

- Pourquoi cette question ?

- Pour rien mon garçon, pour rien.

- Ne me mentez pas, je suis peut-être dans les vapes, mais je suis loin d'être idiot. Vous sentez de la magie en moi n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu es perspicace.

- En fait, après votre visite j'ai fait un rêve, le même après être mort.

- Mmmh ?

C'est là que je lui déballais les deux rêves que j'avais fait. Je lui parlai de cette salle noire, la boule de lumière blanche, et mon collier. Il fut sceptique et n'arrivait pas à me donner une réponse claire. Il me dit que si j'en refaisais, d'aller voir Polyusska. Mira pris subitement la parole.

- Ah, dis-moi Lucian, tu n'as aucun endroit où dormir non ?

Une courte pause s'installa dans mon esprit, on est passé du coq à l'âne un peu trop vite. Je pris un moment afin de comprendre ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- Ah ! Mais c'est vrai ça ! J'ai aucun endroit où pieuter ! Comment je vais faire ?

- T'as cas venir chez moi. Proposa Natsu en s'incrustant dans la conversation, tout comme Grey, Erza et Lucy.

- Tu es sur que tu peux recevoir quelqu'un dans ton taudis ? Ricana Grey.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit le glaçon ?

- J'ai dit que ta chambre est un vrai foutoir et qu'il faudrait toute une journée pour ne serait-ce que voir le sol.

- Natsu, coupa Happy, il dit vrai, notre maison est un peu en désordre, pour ne pas dire beaucoup.

- Mmmh, et tu n'as pas d'argent pour une chambre à l'hôtel n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Erza.

- Effectivement, j'ai pas un rond.

- Dans ce cas, intervint le maitre, Lucy, tu l'hébergeras une nuit, le temps que Natsu aménage sa chambre.

- D'accord. Attendez, quoi ?

- Je te remercie Lucy.

- Mais j'ai pas dit oui.

- Lucy, intervint Erza en lançant un regard qui se voulait menaçant, s'il te plait.

- D'accord !

La journée continua et vint le moment de rentrer. Lucy et moi marchions tous les deux en direction de son appartement. On longeait la rivière de la ville où naviguaient quelques péniches. Avec le couché de soleil, ça rendait cette vue magnifique. Une vraie peinture.

- Désolé que tu sois obligé de m'héberger Lucy.

- C-c'est pas grave, tu n'as aucun endroit où dormir, donc c'est normal.

- Merci.

- Par conte, il va falloir faire quelque chose pour tes vêtements, ils sont en lambeaux. J'ai une idée, et si on allait faire les boutiques demain ?

- Lucy, tu as quelque chose à acheter n'est-ce pas ? Et tu te sers de moi pour aller faire les soldes hein ?

- Tu veux vraiment dormir dehors ?

- Oublie ce que je viens de dire.

Arrivé à son appartement, Lucy me fit visiter. L'appartement était modeste, comme dans le manga quoi. N'empêche, je me demande ce que je vais trouver dans ces tiroirs ? Mmh… Je me suis toujours posé cette question, quel genre de vêtement Erza, Natsu, Grey et Happy ont pu trouver dans CE tiroir ?

- Je vais prendre une douche, m'annonça-t-elle, fais comme chez toi.

Ca, fallait pas me le dire deux fois. Dès qu'elle fut à la douche, je pris la décision d'ouvrir ce tiroir mystérieux. Inutile de vous dire que ce que j'ai vu fut incroyablement incroyable. Des sous-vêtements et des vêtements capables de faire dresser le Pape, l'église, et toute la communauté gay. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Lucy pour sortir de la douche, je refermais le tiroir et m'installa sur le canapé en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire ''Aye sir''.

- Ca va Lucian ? Tu saigne du nez.

- J-je dois pas être 100% rétabli.

- Hmm. Il faudra voir Wendy demain.

- S-sans doute.

Le reste de la soirée se passa dans le calme, je pris une douche et partie me coucher sur le canapé. Après s'être dit bonne nuit, Lucy éteignit la lumière et Morphée vint nous chercher afin de nous emmener dans son royaume des rêves.


End file.
